


The Royal Hoshidan Baths

by Odoacro



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Blow Jobs, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Incest, Lactation, Multi, Rough Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 03:37:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16077557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odoacro/pseuds/Odoacro
Summary: Having recently arrived in Hoshido, Corrin has had his life turned upside down. When trying to make sense of it all and relax in the royal baths a late summer night, he receives unexpected company...





	The Royal Hoshidan Baths

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JLDavenport](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JLDavenport/gifts).



> Fire Emblem and all of its characters belong to Nintendo and Intelligent Systems. I own nothing nor do I claim to.
> 
> As with all of my stories, all characters involved are 18+.

Hoshido was a country of immeasurable beauty, Corrin had come to realize as he entered the palace's outdoor baths. Unlike Nohr, which was cold, harsh, and dangerous, the country to the east came across as the exact opposite, and at no point was this more clear than during the nights. The temperature was pleasant, and the clear skies allowed the moon and the countless stars to shine upon the colorful trees and reflect upon the hot water. 

A light steam rose from the rippling surface of the baths, and then stream of hot water came from two separate sources from outside of the palace. The baths themselves were shielded from the outside by the palace walls, and were located in a more remote area of the large building which was built in a style he hadn't seen before coming here, with curved roofs of a dark green color combined with a shining white facade. It towered over the baths, and from there you could get a sense of how big it was. 

Interestingly, the baths weren't too big, but since it seemed as though only the Hoshidan royals had complete access to it. Even though it was technically a mixed bath, as Corrin had been warned, the risk of running into someone else was slim. He could sit on the stones that surrounded the pools or walk among the minor garden without having to fear being seen naked by his new family.

Family...

He ran a hand through his spiky, white hair and lowered his well-built upper body into the hot water. He thought about his home in Nohr, feeling confused about where he currently was. He had arrived in Hoshido only a few days ago, and he had been told a lot of things that turned his life upside down. He was a Hoshidan prince, had a family that he never knew about, and his 'father' had kidnapped him when he was only a child. That was a lot to take in at once. While he wasn't in complete disarray like in the very first days, he still didn't know how to act around his new family, even if he had instantly felt a connection.

That wasn't the only thing he had felt since coming here, however. He had begun feeling stronger and more awake, yet also restless, like there was an itch he couldn't quite scratch, and it felt like it was getting worse. Part of it seemed to be arousal, but it went deeper than that, as it felt much more pressing and harder to ignore than whenever Felicia had for one reason or another wound up close to him back in the Northern Fortress, and he had been able to truly appreciate just how the tight maid outfit had been struggling to provide sufficient space for her large chest.

Sighing, he rested his warm hands on his face for a while, sitting down in the spring and leaning his toned back against the rock wall encircling the water. With his face covered yet looking skywards, he took a few deep breaths. How embarrassing, it was like he was a teenager again, although thankfully this time Gunter wasn't around to very awkwardly explain basic biology to him.

Hearing footsteps approaching him on the walkway between pools, he removed his hand and looked in the direction of where the sound was coming from. He had hoped no one would visit him, and especially not now that his penis was standing at full attention, but there were few ways of him to shield himself aside from changing his sitting pose. Panicking slightly, he realized he couldn't exactly stand up and walk away in the other direction, as that would not only be seen as strange and rude, but they would've seen his erection regardless. 

He could see Mikoto - or rather, his mother - and his new sisters Sakura and Hinoka following in tow, their bodies covered by white towels. Now, he knew this bath was mixed, but he hadn't been expecting them to walk right up to him just because of that. Was this another cultural difference he was unaware of?

"Good evening, honey." Mikoto greeted him, sitting down in the water next to him, a bit closer than he would've liked. He took note that she was wearing her towel into the bath, which was a cultural difference he wished he had been aware of, as it would've spared him his current embarrassment. 

Queen Mikoto was an impossibly beautiful woman. Tall, with long, black, straight hair. Her face looked regal, but was always warm and wearing a small smile. Her body was toned, perfectly shaped, and the towel couldn't conceal how massive her bust was. She didn't look a day older than thirty, and he realized he didn't know how old she actually was, but that didn't stop him from considering her one of the most beautiful women he had ever met. While those were thoughts one shouldn't have about one's mother, they had met for the first time barely a week ago.

Shifting awkwardly, he raised his hand, trying to look as natural as he could. "G-Good evening, Queen Mikoto." He said, then tried diverting his attention from the gorgeous woman. "Hey, Sakura, Hinoka."

Of course, shifting his attention to his two newfound sisters didn't help much. His older sister Hinoka had short, fiery red hair and a nicely toned body like her mother, yet with more clearly defined muscles. Her features were also sharper, and while her breasts were much smaller, she had an incredible pair of hips and a butt of a considerable size. The Sky Knight dress she normally wore had enabled Corrin to remember every detail of her lower body in particular, and seeing her in only a towel only fueled the desire he had been feeling since coming here.

Sakura, his younger sister, was shorter and a fair bit skinnier than the other two women, but in spite of this, had a chest that rivaled Mikoto's size. Her hair was short and pink, framing a cute, round face and a pair of large, uncertain eyes. One could tell she hadn't worked out as much as her sister, but her body was no less gorgeous, and with her oversized tits making up such a large portion of her frame, she looked irresistible to him.

Gods, what was wrong with him? If they knew what he was thinking, they'd probably personally kick him out of Hoshido!

"Good evening." Sakura replied formally, though her voice was shaking like always. Giving a small bow, she stepped carefully into the water, barely making a splash.

"Heya, Corrin." Hinoka greeted him casually, smiling at him as she seated herself between Mikoto and Sakura. 

Looking at her son, she placed a hand on his shoulder. "Isn't this nice? A family bath. How I wish we could've had more of these in the past..." She said, her soft voice wistful. She soon perked up, however, and smirked mischievously at him. "Although I would've imagined you'd be wearing your towel around us, of course."

"A-Ah, I didn't actually know that, you know...I thought it was for drying yourself..." He stuttered, making sure he sat in a position that would give him the most privacy. They were all looking at him, so one slip-up would reveal his erection. What would he say if he was caught? 'Ah no, it's been like that since I got here, don't worry about it'? His brain was going into overdrive as he tried imagining every possible scenario.

Humming, the queen slowly moved herself behind him, never letting go of his shoulder. He could feel the wet, massive chest crashing into his back, with only a thin layer of cloth to separate their skin from meeting. A rare spike of cold seeped through Corrin's body as his mind froze, causing him to remain immobile. His yes followed the ripples in the water made by his mother as they traveled to his two sisters, who looked on as though this was something completely natural. However, he couldn't shake the feeling that this went beyond simple cultural differences.

"Why don't I wash your back, sweetie?" She asked huskily, moving her breasts up and down his V-shaped back at a teasing, almost infuriatingly slow speed.

"Queen Mikoto...!" He began, but was silenced immediately.

"Why don't you call me 'mom', sweetie?" 

"I don't believe this is something a mother would do to their child!" He tried to protest, but he remained spellbound by the sensation, and the dizzying scent of exotic flowers. 

Chuckling warmly, she nodded. "Perhaps, but normally, grown men don't get an erection among their family members, either." She suggested with a gesture towards his lower regions. "You've hid it well, but you're being too obvious." 

Not knowing how to respond, he chose to merely remain silent. He had no idea what was happening anymore. What's worse, his sisters were watching him! 'I guess that expulsion from Hoshido came quicker than I would've liked. Really would've liked to say goodbye to Ryoma and Takumi' He thought, already trying to see the positives in returning, like seeing his Nohrian family again, and Felicia's massive tits...

What was wrong with him!? This was not the time to space out! But he simply could not focus, and all that he did manage to think of came back to the same thing, namely his current fixation with women and his own carnal desires. 

"I know what is plaguing you, Corrin." Mikoto said, suddenly serious, even stopping her teasing of his back, but her body remained close as her hands trailed down along his sides, down to his abs which were well below the water level, her long fingers tracing the lines between the muscles. "Dragon blood flows strongly within you, and coming to a country with such close ties to its patron diety, the Dawn Dragon, must've had a serious effect on you. The restlessness you've been feeling, the burning desire within you, is present in all of us with dragon blood, but it must be even worse for you."

Still remaining quiet, he noticed that Sakura and Hinoka were moving closer, interested in the tale, but looking like they have been aware of this the entire time as well.

"I'm afraid it's not so simple as to just ignore it and hope it goes away. You need to find an outlet for it." She continued, playing with his spiky hair, leaning her body against his, her chest once again crashing down upon his back like a tidal wave of soft flesh. "Your desires might flare up, awakening your inner cravings and the dragon slumbering within you. Fortunately, the best people to tame the dragon within you are either someone with a lot of experience with those sorts of things...or someone with dragon blood." 

Corrin realized where she was going with this. "Surely, you can't mean that..."

This time, it was Sakura who spoke up. Clenching her fists and holding them in front of her chest, her eyes were filled with determination. "I-It's fine, Brother! Mother has told us about this, a-and we volunteered!" Her voice was clear, and the conviction evident in her voice, even if she were nervous. "We've spent our whole lives apart, and now that we're finally a family again, we're going to help you overcome this. It's the least we can do!" 

"W-Wait, this is absurd!" He said, standing up, forgetting about his predicament. In his hurry, he had shown them all his erection, and his well-built body in all its glory. The three women stared in awe at the sight, not having been quite prepared for this. His cock was far bigger than average, he had been able to figure out that much just from reading books at home, but he hadn't expected it to quite draw out a reaction quite like this. 

Moving closer, Mikoto placed a hand on it, her palm rubbing it up and down, eyes dreamy as she eyed it up and down and up again. "Amazing...I've never seen anything like it..."

Again, his body froze up, but not because of fear or any other negative emotion, but rather because it felt so good. A simple palm on his crotch caused his body to roar in approval, and for a moment he even forgot what he had been complaining about.

Hinoka, who had remained silent up until this point, stood up. Removing her towel, she threw it to the side on the stone walkway and marched up to Corrin, her steps confident and her eyes unwavering. "I swore to myself that I would save you one day, and now that you've saved yourself, this is the best I can do for you." She told him as Mikoto sat down again and leaned against the stone wall, with a coy expression, as though she was preparing to enjoy a show. "If you are absolutely opposed to this, then obviously we won't go through with it, but we've all noticed how high strung you've been."

"Of course, if you prefer men, I can try to convince Takumi and Ryoma, but that might be a little bit more difficult..." Mikoto said, laughing to herself.

Sighing, he ignored his surprisingly playful mother. At least she brought some levity to the situation that did help him calm down. "Nevermind me, what about you and Sakura?" He asked, looking at them both. It was an odd situation to be in, and any sane man would've walked away long ago, but the queen's voice echoed in his mind. He needed an outlet, she had said, and somehow, he knew she was right. Naturally, however, he didn't want to involve anyone else if he could avoid it, especially not his sisters. "If you are uncomfortable with this, then..."

He was cut off by Hinoka making a clumsy but quick and decisive move against him, wrapping her lean, toned arms around him and kissed him. She was inexperienced, just as he was, and the two struggled a bit to make sense of what to do, but before he knew it, something instinctively clicked inside Corrin, like repeating an old training exercise after a long break. 

Quickly taking control of the kiss, his older sister was surprised at how quickly he turned the tide, and she soon closed her eyes and began to thoroughly enjoy his tongue wrestling hers, dominantly but with a certain restraint. 

Still holding reservations, he stood still for a while, just holding her and exploring her mouth. He had to make sure that he didn't take things too far too fast, knowing that her pride would make her reluctant to tell him if something felt wrong. This, however, he could tell that she enjoyed as she pressed her small breasts against his chest and her kisses grew more sensual.

The water reached up to their thighs, and the wind caressed their warm bodies and the pools they were standing in. The scent of greenery pervaded the air, and the normal, beautiful night clashed with what was taking place in the royal baths. From the corner of his eye, Corrin could see that his mother enjoying herself thoroughly, taking in every detail of how he moved and acted, while Sakura merely stared in fascination, her mouth agape and her cheeks a rosy tint. It didn't escape him that most of her attention was aimed directly at his penis which was being squished between his and Hinoka's bodies. 

With a guttural groan, he left her mouth and dived for her neck, kissing it with a ferocity he didn't even know he had. He didn't know what had gotten over him, but for now, all he wanted to do was fuck. To fuck these gorgeous women who had offered to take care of his needs. The itch he had had since entering Hoshido was finally being scratched, and it brought with it roaring sensations and a body that felt as though it was on fire even when he was partially underwater. 

"Aah...Corrin..." Hinoka whispered so that only he could hear her. He was holding her tightly, smothering her body in kisses, soft bites and licks, worshiping the toned body that came from nothing but hard work and dedication. He spun her around, surprising her, then embraced her from behind and kept up what he had been doing, eliciting a moan that he hadn't been prepared to hear from someone like the warrior princess. "Fuck me..." She asked as he moved further and further down. "There's no need to hold back; just take it all out on me, fuck me hard, Corrin!" 

With her approval given, the young prince knew he could go all out. Moving a few steps closer to where the rest of the royal ladies were sitting, he bent her over so that she stuck out her round ass, presenting it to him, while holding onto the walkway outside of the bath. 

Without much of a warning, he guided his massive cock inside his sister's tight pussy, taking her virginity as her younger sister and mother watched only a few decimeters away. While he felt the rush of the dragon blood inside of him stronger than ever, celebrating his actions with a thunderous applause, he still had enough sense to ease her into it as it was her first time, and he wanted it to be memorable for her. Of course, it would be hard for anyone to fully take his entire cock inside of them, and he doubted Hinoka would be able to handle it. 

Yet, in spite of the sheer size of what was being thrust inside of her, she merely moaned, a small trickle of drool dripping from her mouth onto the ground. "More...!" She demanded, reveling in the depravity, and her brother was only happy to oblige. 

As he began pounding the Sky Knight, reducing the proud warrior princess to a mewling, moaning mess, Sakura and Mikoto watched. The queen looked entertained, smiling knowingly as though she were enjoying a play, while Sakura merely stared on as in a trance. It was clear she couldn't believe this was happening, mouth open in disbelief and with a longing in her eyes, but she seemed to love this just as much as her mother, not to mention Hinoka, whose fiery red hair bounced up and down to her brother's thrusts.

Hinoka's ass jiggled in front of him, its size impressive and the skin as smooth as her crimson hair, reacting every time his hips slammed against it. He delivered several slaps to watch the skin ripple like the surface of a lake after throwing a rock into it. Palm, backhand, palm, backhand...he continued slapping it until her skin got pink and her cries of delight grew loud enough to please him.

As the minutes passed, he was certain that at least two mind-numbing orgasms had wracked her gorgeous body. Her legs were starting to shake, her skin was getting red and sweaty, and her head was hanging low, but she kept her hands firmly on the walkway, trying to keep her breathing steady.

"C-Can't...give...up yet." She panted, her voice tired, but thick with lust. It sounded as she was barely present, not because she was fatigued, but because her mind was being fried by the pleasure she was experiencing. "Feels...too good! I can't pass out yet! I gotta...I gotta make you cum, Corrin! I need your cum!" She screamed out into the night, the whispers from several minutes ago gone with the wind. Of course, it had been plain as day to her family just how much she was enjoying herself, but now that she had openly admitted just what she craved, she had distanced herself from the pretense that this was all for him.

Grinning, Corrin let her hang for a little while longer. He was feeling great, filled with a vitality he had never had before; he could do this all night, and seeing Hinoka pushed to her limits pleased him immensely.

After a few additional minutes, he deemed that she had earned her reward. Her arms were shaking and her voice had drizzled out into an incoherent, low mumbling; she was staying up by sheer force of will alone. Such a display was worthy of his cum, he thought, and tightened his grip on her ass as he filled her passage with more of his seed than he ever thought possible. Hinoka reacted with a happy whimper, reaching her third climax as her body shook from the overwhelming euphoria. 

Then, she fell forward, only barely conscious but with a wide grin and a distant look in her eyes which were rolled back into her head. Her body was still twitching as large trails of cum trickled down her thick thighs and into the water, her lower body still submerged in the baths while her upper body lay on the stone walkway, her left arm brushing against a few colorful flowers.

Admiring his handiwork, he turned to the other two women, his cum-drenched cock still rock hard and demanding more. Taking but a step forward, he stood in front of his younger sister, his rod but a few centimeters from her face. He said nothing, but he wanted her to take the first step forward, to get confirmation that she wanted to be turned into the same mess as her sister.

Swallowing, Sakura eyed the length from shaft to tip several times, wide eyes analysing the sheer size and girth of it. She really was a gorgeous woman, with a hint of uncertainty and warmth that gave her an irresistible charm. Of course, what he wanted to see most now was her removing the towel and exposing her obscenely large breasts.

Rather than doing that, however, Mikoto closed in, placing a hand on her daughter's back. "I recommend starting with a few licks from the bottom, then working your way up to the tip, and finally working your way down at your own pace." She offered with a smile, looking up at Corrin and giving him a wink. "I'm sure your brother tastes excellent, too."

"Y-Yes! A-Are you ready, Brother?" She asked, leaning forward ever so slightly, taking in his scent and shivering almost imperceptibly as it triggered a reaction deep inside of her.

Corrin nodded, but felt the need to add, "Keep in mind that you don't have to do this for me, Sakura, and that we can stop at any time." 

Shaking her head, she spoke with conviction, "Please don't worry about it, Brother. I want to do this! ...B-But it's very sweet that you care, thank you." She smiled, then continued quietly, "I-I also want you to...to..." 

Before he could ask her what she meant, she stopped trying to force her words out and simply began licking his shaft, tasting the coated penis with a careful curiosity. She seemed to like the taste, judging by the small smacks and increasing enthusiasm. Grabbing his member with both hands, she began moving them up and down slowly while continuing to please the top part with her mouth.

Closing his eyes, the prince stretched his back and brought one of his hands to his sister's head, feeling the short, pink, silken hair between his warm fingers. Sakura was doing a good job, but there was something missing.

"Mother." He said without looking at the older woman, focusing instead on the princess as she brought her small hand to his balls and massaged them gingerly. "Undress Sakura and massage those gargantuan tits. No point in having you doing nothing, is there?"

Taken aback, the queen opened her mouth to say something, but when her son did meet her gaze, she felt compelled to obey his command. Sakura froze up and looked between her two family members, being just as surprised. Her wide eyes were filled with shock, but soon regained their confidence, and she gave a nod to Mikoto.

Not having expected this, but finding a certain joy in the unexpected, Mikoto smiled. "As you wish, honey." Shuffling in the water, she first removed her own towel before doing the same for Sakura, who resumed kissing and licking her brother's enormous cock. 

Save for their enormous breasts, they looked even more different without their towels on. Mikoto was tall, had a toned body, wide, round hips, an ass even bigger than Hinoka, and long legs. Her hair was long and dark, and she carried herself with a quiet confidence. Meanwhile, Sakura's bright hair was short, and she was shorter and skinnier than her other two female family members. While she had a round butt and soft, curving hips, the size of them paled in comparison to her mother. However, her breasts were just as large, though they looked bigger on her smaller frame, covering a large part of her upper body. They were perfectly round, maintaining a fantastic shape even in spite of their size and immense weight, with small, pink, puffy nipples adorning the center of them, looking like the most exotic flower in a beautiful garden. 

Mikoto positioned herself behind her daughter just like she had done with Corrin earlier, her now exposed breasts crashing down on Sakura's thin back, spreading out across it as she reached for the princess' mounds. Sakura inhaled sharply when the queen's slender hands cupped them, unclear if it was in surprise or due to an incredible sensitivity. 

"You've got such beautiful breasts, Sakura." Mikoto cooed, stroking them with her thumbs a few times before she began squeezing gently. "Even with your build, they're just as big as mine, and they're so soft and meaty..." The older woman began sounding thoroughly aroused, getting caught up in the moment of being ordered to do something so perverted in such a scandalous situation. 

"M-Mother..." Sakura moaned, biting her lower lip as she had to take another short break from attending to Corrin's penis. "It feels...so good..." She confessed with some difficulty, sounding almost ashamed. 

Caressing the younger woman's cheek, Mikoto kissed the other before returning her hands to her daughter's mounds. "I know, but try to focus on your brother, dear. That's why we're here, after all. I'll make you feel even better if you please him thoroughly." Her voice was soft and sultry, and Corrin wondered if they would start kissing and ignore him, but Sakura soon took the tip of his cock in her mouth and began sucking, still moving her hands somewhat clumsily along the base.

She let out a soft sigh as her mouth got deeper and deeper. While she seemed to love his taste, the additional stimulation of her chest seemed to spur her; maybe the promise of feeling even better was working.

Grinning, Corrin tightened his grip on his sister's head and moved her further down his length, surprising her and causing her to let out a few surprised, gagging sounds as her eyes filled up with tears, but the enthusiasm with which she contnued told him this was just what she wanted. Who knew that the shy, adorable Hoshidan princess was secretly such a pervert? That knowledge pleased the prince greatly.

Even though his cock was of such an incredible size and fully erect, Sakura came closer to reaching the shaft than he had ever thought possible. He gave her a small push again, and she grabbed his hips and sunk her nails deep into his skin as a response. He groaned in approval, seeing that small mouth and throat struggling so hard to fit him. The sight of her working so hard for his sake almost felt better than the blowjob itself...almost.

"Squeeze them harder." Corrin ordered, looking at Mikoto. "Make her feel as good as she possible can. Overload her senses and make this night completely unforgettable for her." 

Exhaling in a way that sounded like a distant longing, the queen did as she was told and clenched her daughter's breasts even harder, going so far as to pinch and twist the perfect, now erect nipples. 

This caused Sakura's eyes to shoot up, and she moaned the best she could with a mouth full of cock. Corrin could feel her hot breath along his wet length, and the speed of which she now moved almost caught him off guard. It seemed that those oversized udders of her were her weak spot.

"You're doing so well, honey." Mikoto encouraged, her voice thick and worked up. "Just a little more and I'm sure he'll cum, and then you can too!"

She wasn't wrong, Corrin thought as the tension between his legs became harder to hold back, and his mind was filling up with nothing but the desire to paint his younger sister's face white. 

This seemed to be music to Sakura's ears as well. As her tears trickled down her cheeks and mixed with the saliva from the sides of her mouth, she tightened her grip on his balls with one hand and her nails scratched against his hips with the other. She began sucking as though her life depended on it.

Corrin could hear a continous, low, splashing sound, like rain falling upon a lake's surface. Looking down, he could see that thin streams of snow white milk were beginning to leak out of his sister at his mother's touch, adding yet another liquid to the royal baths.

"Ooh, marvelous! Look at how much milk you're producing, Sakura!" Mikoto said, enthralled at the sight and tightening her grip. "You must really be turned on now, I would imagine. To keep this much pent up...you really are a naughty girl, aren't you?"

Sakura merely moaned in response, her cheeks flaring up as though this was somehow more embarrassing or shameful than anything else that was going on, but she couldn't offer any protests in her current state. Instead, she kept being milked by her mother, her milk spraying across the water's surface as her eyes rolled into the back of her head. 

Corrin wondered how long she could keep this up. She was handling far more than Hinoka did, yet she refused to give up, not even slowing down her blowjob in spite of the pure ecstacy she seemed to be feeling from having her milk released.

Scoffing, he smirked at the two women. Leaning back and allowing himself to cum again, he kept holding onto Sakura's head, filling her mouth with cum before letting her go with a loud gasp. However, he had no plan on letting her get away that easily, and sprayed what remained of his immense load onto her hair, face, and breasts, focusing all of his attention on his sister rather than his mother.

Sakura breathed heavily, cum and saliva pouring out of her mouth as she caught her breath. Mikoto gave her some space, yet droplets of milk still trickled out of her adorable nipples. The two different liquids mixed together on the warm water's surface and remained there, looking almost like a natural foam.

When his sister had been allowed a chance to catch her breath, Corrin walked over to his mother and ran a hand through her long hair, picking up a few strands of it and grinding it between his index finger and thumb. "Why don't you help clean her up?" He asked almost innocently, the true meaning of his words clear.

Too far gone and too eager for her turn, Mikoto moved to embrace Sakura and began licking her face, swallowing the tasty globs of cum with a zeal. At this point, the princess wasn't even surprised, and merely moaned as it was someone else's turn to use their tongue to please her. Their lips met periodically, and before long, when the cum was beginning to run out on her face, the two met in a passionate kiss and held each other tightly, their impossibly large breasts squishing together. Sakura's chest, still sticky from the cum and milk, shared it with her mother's own massive tits, coating it in a nice, shiny sheen.

"There's still cum left on her fat tits, Mother." Corrin helpfully informed her, sitting down next to the still barely-conscious Hinoka as he watched them with great interest. His older sister hadn't moved an inch for many minutes now, but she still had the blank look and content smile on her face, and her breathing was peaceful, so he let her be, focusing on the spectacle as mother and daughter feasted on each other.

Mikoto dived straight for her daughter's succulent nipples and began sucking them as though they were the sweetest candy, causing Sakura to cry out in delight. The older woman's mouth was quickly filled not only with cum, but a large quantity of milk that forced her to swallow in order to keep going after only a few seconds. 

"Huuaaah...delicious! Your taste is incredible, Sakura!" Mikoto proclaimed, using both hands to squeeze out as much milk as she could out of one breast. "Mixed together with Corrin's cum, there's simply no better taste in this whole world! I need more!" She cried as she filled her mouth with another batch, suckling on the nipple and flicking it with her tongue.

"M-Mother! I feel so good! My body feels like it's burning up!" Sakura roared, her voice high-pitched and strained. As her hyper sensitive breasts received yet another massage and had to endure the overly enthusiastic mouth of her mother, more milk than ever was leaking out, and Sakura's entire body began shaking. "N-No good! I can't hold it back any more! Cumming! I'M CUMMING! I'M CUMMIII-HIYAAA?!" 

She tensed up and wrapped her thin arms around her mother's head and didn't let go as another orgasm wracked her body, her crazed voice filling the night sky. After almost a minute, she was finally ready to let go, and leaned back against the edge of the pool, her body so relaxed she reminded the prince of pudding. 

"A-Amazing..." She said in stunned disbelief. "I...I just want more..." 

Standing up again, a plan hatched in Corrin's mind. "Well, it's Mother's turn now, isn't it? But why don't you treat yourself to even more of my cum?" 

"Wh-Where? There's nothing left?" She said, sounding disappointed. 

"There is." He said, pointing at the area between Hinoka's muscular legs. "There."

Face lighting up, Sakura began moving immediately, licking her lips as she positioned herself behind Hinoka, getting ready to lick her sister's tight pussy. 

Turning his attention to his mother in the meantime, her perfect figure still in a sensual, seated position as she looked between her children with a forbidden desire and longing. Corrin caressed her cheeks gently, then inserted two fingers deep into her mouth which she began sucking without hesitation, looking deep into his eyes as she mimicked the movements of a blowjob. The tips of her long hair were wet, and there was spots of white and a beautiful sheen on her chest, but apart from that, she looked untouched and removed from the night's events.

That would change now.

Cupping her chin, he kissed her, promptly establishing his domination. He was standing and she was sitting, and his tongue soon had free reign over her mouth. She could merely lean back and let him take the lead. He could faintly taste the milk which she had greedily devoured, and he understood why it had driven her as wild as it had.

When she had a chance to speak, she took a deep breath and said, "The dragon blood is reacting so strongly...stronger than I ever thought possible..." She stood up and kissed him again, and with their bodies so close, he could feel her wet breasts against his warm, muscular chest. "Sakura and Hinoka are thoroughly enchanted by your presence, and even though they gave it their all you still have so much energy left, don't you?"

A smile was all the answer he offered.

"I see...Maybe I was wrong thinking I could tame you..." She confessed, playing with a lock of his hair. "Will you...make me feel as good as they did?"

"That's the plan." He said bluntly, sliding his hands down her sides, the curvy body filling him with many thoughts and ideas. "Just say the word."

As soon as he had said that, they could hear Hinoka starting to moan from her awkward, lying position, confusion evident in her voice. Sakura had begun licking her legs and was moving towards her sex, intent on helping herself to the warrior princess' share of his cum. 

"Huh? Wha...ah...this...this feels so good..." Hinoka moaned weakly. With some effort, she turned to look at what was happening. "Sa-Sakura? Wha-AAAAH! Huaaah! Ooh gods! Haaaah!" She screamed tiredly as her younger sister's tongue finally reached her pussy, expertly exploring the tight passage for any and all trace of her price. "Hngghaaa! S-Sakura! Don't stop! Don't stooop! My mind is going blaaaank! I'm going to cum aggaAAAaaaAAAINNN!"

Mikoto merely stared in awe at the sight, then snapped out of it, the sharp movement causing her breasts to bounce slightly, colliding into each lightly and sending a few droplets of water back into the baths. "Do it! Make me feel that good! Please, I need it so bad, honey!" 

Wasting no time, he embraced her again, but this time, he didn't kiss her. Instead, he placed his face right next to hers, eyes analyzing every tiny detail.

"H-Honey? What're y-OOOOHAAA?!" Her scream was one of surprise and unimaginable pleasure as Corrin inserted two fingers between her legs, reaching deep into her already soaked cunt. He acted on pure instinct, but every twist, deep plunge and spreading of his fingers caused her to let out a whimper or a moan. 

Leaning into him, she wrapped her arms around his neck and struggled to remain standing. Her cries mixed together with Hinoka's, who was still being serviced by her little sister. Corrin noted that he could feel the queen's massive bust grind up and down his chest as she did everything she could to squeeze every ounce of pleasure out of his fingers, and he saw that Sakura was still turned on enough to spray her milk over her sister's inner thighs and the stone wall she was resting on top of.

He could feel every vibration of his mother's body when she was this close to him. He could hear the sloppy sounds being produced as he jammed his fingers deeper and deeper inside of her, each thrust more powerful than the last. The alluring scent of the Hoshidan queen was comforting and soothing, but it was overriden by the dirty screams coming from thoroughly enjoying being finger fucked by her own son. The sweet princess was secretly a pervert, and now the queen herself was showing her true colors as well, fucking her family members in the outdoor royal baths. The depravity of the situation was truly bizarre, but that was only more fuel to the fire.

With a yelp, Mikoto came, tightening her grip on Corrin as she whispered the dirtiest things into his ears. When her body relaxed, she fell face first into the water, then quickly stood up and stroked her hair backwards, looking surprised and breathing heavily. 

"Wha-Wha...?!" She began, taking several ragged breaths that caused her mounds to rise and fall at an uneven pace. "How...How did you make me cum so easily? Haaah...that has never happened before!"

He tugged her long, now wet hair backwards, arching her head and kissing her, grabbing her round, big ass with his other hand. "That was just the beginning. Go lie down on the pathway next to Hinoka." He ordered, and she did just as she was told, first surprised by the abruptness of the command but then smiling in anticipation.

Sakura had finished with Hinoka, who was now reduced to an even sorrier state than before, lying in a more spread out position with her tongue sticking out, her face next to a pool of her own saliva. The younger princess, still in a state of aroused bliss, licked her lips and sat down comfortably next to her sister and mother, waiting excitedly for what was to come.

Lying down on her back on the smooth, warm stones, Mikoto eyed her son expectantly as her bent down over her. Grabbing one leg by the ankle, raising it in the air and pulling it to the side, he used the other to guide his thick cock into her surprisingly incredibly tight pussy. Once inside, he grabbed the other leg and used them for support as he pushed up and down, filling every milimeter of her passage.

Gods, she was tight! It was just like with Hinoka, but she was quite a bit older, of course, even if her appearance wouldn't suggest such. It was almost hard to move inside of her from this position, but it seemed to be more than enough for Mikoto, who immediately arched her back and tossed and turned her head, having no idea what to do as she was being fucked this way.

"Oh...OOOOH!" She screamed, one hand digging deep into the garden as she looked for something to hold onto. "You're so big! You're so biiig! This...this is incredible! Y-YOU'RE SO MUCH BIGGER THAN YOUR FATHEEEER!" 

That came as no surprise to Corrin, but it was nice to hear it all the same, especially in that tone, like a dirty, sinful confession. He said nothing, but rather just chuckled as he kept pumping in and out of her, causing the enormous breasts to bounce up and down with an even rhythm. 

It was then Sakura decided to join in, coming from behind Mikoto. Without a word, she smothered her mother's beautiful, strained face with her enormous breasts, while simultaneously bending down to suck on the queen's own mounds. A muffled surprise was all that was heard before she caught the drift and played along with her daughter's initiative. 

The younger princess sucked hard, jumping from nipple to nipple, occasionally pausing to moan as her own sensitive areas were being pleased expertly. Corrin could see that she had begun lactating once again, and he could see the same thin streams now leaking from his mother's nipples, spraying white here and there as the tit Sakura wasn't focused on still bounced uncontrollably due to the force of his thrusts.

The filthy orchestra that was the union of their desires only grew in power and volume as Mikoto reached her first climax, but Corrin didn't pay that any heed. He simply kept pounding her, and she didn't want it any other way, trying to grab ahold of Sakura and pushing her down even harder against her face, wanting to intensify the sensation of those enormous tits rubbing against her face.

It was a strange position to be sure, and for the first time that night, Corrin could feel a faint sense of fatigue. Maybe there was something to what his mother had said about only those of dragon blood being able to handle him; his endurance and desires had gone far beyond those of a human, and while it had required three women to calm him down, two of them still seemed to want more. He smiled, closing his eyes to focus on the sensations he was feeling. The warmth of Mikoto's tight pussy, his body screaming in delight with every thrust, the muffled whimpers of his family members...he knew that just as they would want more in the future, he would be unable to ever let them go. Nohr seemed but a distant memory under the Hoshidan sky, the promises of more nights such as these filling him with enough strength to finish the night's activities; he couldn't very well just let his mother cum twice, now could he?

Many minutes later, Sakura distanced herself, lying on her back between her sister and her mother, milk leaking out both from her tits and mouth, breathing heavily with closed eyes. She had had enough, and Mikoto's gaze was growing almost as distant as Hinoka's, wearing the same smile and giggling as Corrin's relentless movements continued.

When he finally came, Mikoto tensed up again and reached her peak for a third time that night. However, rather than filling her up with his seed like he had Hinoka's pussy and Sakura's mouth, he chose to stand up and spray it all over the three women at once. Hinoka's back, Sakura's chest, and Mikoto's face and upper body were all treated to a shower of white as he reached his most incredible orgasm yet.

Finally, they had all had enough. The three women squirmed where they lay, thoroughly satisfied by their night together, though at the present they could say little more than whimps and moans. Corrin sat down on the smooth rocks, breathing heavily as he placed his arms behind his back and leaned backwards, looking up at the hundreds of stars above them. 

Now that it was over, it felt like what had happened was but a dream, yet the evidence that it had transpired was right in front of him. The silence was almost deafening, and he could hear a combination of moans and a slight ringing echoing in his ears. 

Mikoto, who must've seen his distress, even though it looked as though she had fallen asleep, eyes closed and everything, she merely whispered, "Well done, honey, that was absolutely astounding. How do you feel?"

"A-Ah, much better, Mother, thank you." He replied, his previous dominant and cocky persona slumbering for now.

"Fufufu..." She laughed, sitting up, supporting herself on shaky arms. "I never thought it would turn out quite like this...but I'm glad it did." She sat up and scooted over the the baths, lowering herself down into the warm pools where one could still see traces of cum and milk, though not where she was sitting. "Now come here, I'll wash your backs."

Smiling, he joined her in the water, with Sakura waiting her turn. Her cheeks were red and she hadn't said anything since they had recuperated, telling him she wanted some time to process what had just happened.

Feeling the now familiar pressure of Mikoto's enormous chest on his back, he relaxed as she began washing him clean, but was surprised when she whispered in his ear.

"By the way...what're you going to do if Hinoka becomes pregnant?"


End file.
